Jerawat Membawa Berkah
by Yorucchi
Summary: Jerawat membawa berkah? Bukannya musibah?-   OS RinxLen. FF pertama, RnR?  w


**JERAWAT MEMBAWA BERKAH**

by Em0Pierr0t

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> yang saia punya cuma alurnya doang, karakter punya pemiliknya masing-masing.

**Warning**: geje, typo(s), ga nyambung, abal, aneh, garing etc. e,e

Misi-misi, ini ff pertama saia OwO mohon maaf masi bnyk kekurangan.. (_ _)o

Silakan~

* * *

><p>Pagi hari yang indah... Bukan, sebenarnya subuh hari yang indah(?), bangunlah seorang Rin Megamine, dengan rambut agak acak-acakan.<p>

"Hoaaahhhhmmm..." ia menguap penuh nafsu(?).

Jam baru menunjukkan pukul 04.30 a.m, sementara sekolah baru dimulai pukul 08.00 a.m. Rin melanjutkan ritualnya tiap pagi. Membaca _fanfiction_, yang ternyata juga dilakukan oleh sang author.

"Khukhukhu, akhirnya, Sebast*an menyatakan perasaannya kepada Gr*ll." Katanya penuh seringai. Apa yang ia baca? Seharusnya readers tempe(baca: tahu).

Setelah beberapa _fanfic _ia baca, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mandi. Seperti biasa, sebelum ia mandi, ia akan bertanya kepada cermin-cermin di dinding, _'Siapa yang paling kece se- Lucifenia?'_ Tetapi, alangkah kagetnya Rin ketika melihat,

.

"AAAAAA, ADA JERAWAT DI PIPI GUEEEEEE!" teriaknya panik.

Sebuah benda unik yang berukuran tidak waras bertengger dipipinya. Suatu benda menjijikan, yang merupakan musuh seluruh gadis diseluruh dunia.

Jerawat.

* * *

><p>RIN POV<p>

* * *

><p>B-bagaimana benda merah menjijikan bin sakit itu berada di pipiku yang mulus nan mengkilat? Tiap hari, gue selalu mencuci muka gue dengan sabun colek, sabun cuci piring, dan pemutih. Kenapa? OH KENAPA?<p>

Gue, Rin Megamine, seorang cewek pelajar yang termasuk dalam gelar '5 Cewek Paling Diincar Se-Voloid High School'...

Yang cantik, dermawan, baik budi dan iman, rajin menabung, PUNYA JERAWAT? OH TIDAK! OH NO!

BRAK!

Pintu kamar gue dibuka dengan kasarnya.

"APUAH? RINRIN JERAWATAN?" tanya kakakku sembari ber_acting _ala sinetron.

Lily sudah kuliah, kedua orang tua kami bekerja di Perancis, dan jarang pulang. Meninggalkan kami berdua.

"IYA NEH? ADUUUHHHH GIMANA NEH LILY? KAN MALU KALO' KE SEKOLAH!" lanjutku.

"Itu 'sih DL, cyin." Katanya seraya pergi.

Gue giling mati lu.

-Skippu~-

Gue berjalan dengan wajah 'sok KO'OL' alias wajah dingin, karena semua mata mengarah pada jerawat yang berukuran tidak waras yang mampang di pipi. Tatapan mata itu membuat gue merasa seperti O*a*ma B** L*ad**.

Perjalanan ke kelas terkesan lama, melewati segudang kandang ayam, padang pasir, dan gunung es sekoteng, .

SRAK! (?)

Gue membuka pintu kelas dengan kasarnya, dasar begonya gue, hal tersebut malah menarik perhatian satu kelas.

"Mornin' R-" sahabat gue sendiri cengo melihat jerawat gue. Yah, dari semua murid perempuan, Hanya gue dan sahabat gue, Miku, yang merupakan seorang jurnalis di sekolah, dan mendapat gelar yang sama seperti gue, yang belum pernah mendapat karunia jerawat tersebut. Sekarang Miku yang menjadi rekor.

"Wuidih... Rin! Gak nyangka gua lo punya jerawat, gede lagi. Pfffttt... hahahaha," sambutan tawaan 'riang' dari teman sebangku gue, Len Kagamine, sekaligus teman baik gue selain Miku, dan seseorang yang gue sukai secara diam-diam.

"Apa? Gak suka?" kata gue dengan ketusnya.

Teng! Teng!

Belum sempat Len menjawab, bel masuk berbunyi, semua murid langsung _ngacir_ menuju tempat duduknya masing-masing.

"Anak-anak, kita akan ulangan sejarah." Kata Meiko-sensei yang entah darimana. "Dan Rin... jerawatmu bagus." Lanjut sensei disertai tawaan kecil teman-teman..

Untung dia guru, kalau tidak 'sih...

"Okeh, bek tu de poin, saat ulangan TIDAK ada yang BOLEH mencontek ataupun KA'ES. Kalau tidak kalian akan mendapat hukuman masing-masing dan nilai NOL." Kata Meiko-sensei dengan penekanan kata.

Yah, Rin. Kudu remedial lagi.

-skip-

* * *

><p>Normal<p>

* * *

><p>2 jam berlalu.<p>

Sekarang sudah waktunya istirahat. Rin sama sekali tidak mengerti soal-soal yang memusingkan tersebut, yang ada dipikirannya adalah membeli buku panduan untuk menghilangkan jerawat di toko Bapak Joni.

"Nee, nee Megamine-san suka sama siapa? Kok' ada jerawat begitu?" tanya teman Rin, Miki dengan alim binti _tudepoin_nya.

Muncul semburat merah yang terlihat sangat mencolok dikulitnya. "Ngg-nggak ada, 'kok!" kata Rin.

"Bo'ong, bo'ong, hayooo... ngakulo Rin, sama siapa? Sama gua ye? Iya, iya, gua tau gua itu ganteng, kece, keren, pinter, rajin, cerdas, suka membantu ora-" kata-kata Len terputus begitu saja ketika Rin menonjok perutnya dengan agak(baca:sangat amat) keras.

"Jangan sok KO'OL deh, ogah gue suka sama lo!" balas Rin sembari memerah wajahnya. Sementara Len, lagi syuting 'Rolling Girl' karena rasa sakit yang 'DAHSYAT, BEUH SEDAP!' diperut _sixpack_nya. (Author nosebleed)

"Oooh... sama Kagamine-kun toh, bilang dong Megamine-san." Lanjut Miki. Rin hanya cengo menatap Miki.

Tiba-tiba muncullah kekasih Miki, Piko yang menyadari aura membunuh Rin, "Et dah, nih anak. Oy, Miki! Jangan nyari mati, tar gue sama capa kalo ditinggal cendili, udah sini-sini." Sementara Miki hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Piko keluar kelas.

Kelas menjadi hening.

"Rin." Kata Miku memecah keheningan.

"..." diam. Yah, Rin hanya diam dan menengok kearah Miku.

"Kok lo gak curcol ke gue lu suka Kagamine?"

Kata-kata manis yang membuat satu kelas berteriak, "CIEEEEE RIN!"

Ditambah dengan,

"Ohok.. ohok.. AHEM, keselek biji duren."

"PJ dong, saya kere neh!"

"Umumin ke kelas sebelah ahhh~"

"Apa? Dengan Len-khun? OH NO! _RIVAL_KU NAMBAH!"

"Zzzzz..." (?)

Sementara siempunya nama Rin hanya mengeluarkan semburat merah pekat dikedua pipinya sembari menahan rasa malu. Kalau Len? Tuh, lagi mengeluarkan seringai _pervert_nya.

"G-gue gak suka DIA!" kata Rin penuh sarkasme dan menunjuk kearah Len yang menunjukkan wajah ':3'.

Tanpa mempedulikan sekelilingnya, Rin berlari keluar kelas, tanpa tujuan.

Entah dengan alasan yang tidak terlalu jelas, ia tidak mau melihat teman-temannya lagi, terutama Len, si 'mahkluk ciptaan Tuhan yang paling SEKSEH~'. Apalagi dengan adanya jerawat yang berukuran tidak waras di pipinya. _You know_ lah~ Jerawat sama dengan maut, penderitaan, kesialan ,dan mimpi buruk bagi para gadis.

.

'Len... ya?' batin Rin.

'_Len itu nyebelin, bikin orang jadi esmosi, udah narsis tingkat dewa, pinter juga tingkat dewa. Kerjaan di kelas cuma molor kalo' lagi pelajaran. Apalagi dia bersikap layaknya Drama Queen, dengan contoh peluk-pelukkan sama Kaito! Najong tralala, trilili dah..._'

'_Tapi... kenapa dia bisa buat gue suka sama dia? Dengan sikapnya yang tudepoin, blak-blakkan. Yah, meski kalo' dalem waktu yang diperlukan dia bisa jadi serius layaknya gentleman, yang akhirnya dia malah ngegodain gue...'_

"AHHHH, BODO AMAT, EGP!" teriak Rin kepada entah siapa, seraya berjalan menuju atap sekolah.

* * *

><p>Len<p>

* * *

><p>Hehehe, <em>flirt<em> dengan Rin memang menyenangkan. Hadiah yang diberikanpun tidak kalah dahsyatnya. Yep, seperti searang, saya, Len Kagamine, seorang yang _cool_, kece nan tampan, sedang gelundungan gara-gara ditonjok oleh Rinrin. Sementara gua gelundungan, samar-samar gua melihat Rin keluar kelas. Yah elah.

Gak seru, ah!

.

Yah, gua lope-lope Rin. Ada yang protes? Meskipun ia terlihat bagai preman pasar di Ciputat, tapi dia juga memiliki sisi positiph. Sebenarnya doi ramah dan baik.

Bahkan gua mempunyai semboyan hidup sendiri... ssst, Cuma readers yang gua kasih tau.

.

.

'_Jika gua tarzannya, biar Rin menjadi monyetnya~'_

_._

_.  
><em>Gimane? Keren 'kan? Len gitu loh~

Memberi tahu Rin? munkin nanti, atau... tidak akan. Karena taruhannya adalah nyawa. Tapi readers jangan lemes, ya~

Penampilan Rin juga mirip dengan gua, hanya berbeda tinggi badan, panjang rambut dan tentu saja kelamin. Yah dimata gua dia sempurna~ hehehe~ Meskipun dengan hiasan bagai bisul dipipinya yang sering kita sebut jerawat. Toh di masa yang akan datang akan menghilang dengan sendirinya.

Tapi, gua mendengar mitosnya cewek-cewek, inget MITOS bukan gosip, kalau mereka jerawatan, itu berarti sedang menyukai seseorang, nah itu yang mau gua tanyain ke Rin (sekaligus mengecek kebenaran mitos itu). Siapa yang dia suka? Maka dari itu, gua memutuskan untuk duduk di kelas. Menunggunya.

.

.

15 menit berlalu-lalang(?), jam istirihat sudebis(baca: sudah habis). Tapi Rin belum datang juga.

"YAHOO! ANAK-ANAK, KITA AKAN MEMBEDAH MAYAT, HAYO MAU SIAPA DULUAN?~~~ S*bast**n, To*sh*r**, atau siapa?" kata guru biologi kami, Sukone-sensei dengan sadisnya.

"Sensei, saya mau ke toilet, misi..." Sukone-sensei tidak mempermasalahkannya, bahkan ia membiarkan gua pergi begitu saja, bagaikan angin yang numpang lewat. Guru macam apa itu?

Tujuan gua yang sesungguhnya bukan ke toilet, tapi buat nyari Rin, dan menghindar dari guru sesat itu. Dimana ya Rin?~ Ahh... Ia pasti disana.

.

Drap. Drap.

Gua berlari menuju atap sekolah. Tampat kesukaan Rin buat curcol sama gua. Rin curcol mah gak' seru, isinya Mikuuu semua. Sekali-kali isinya gua napa?

.

Udahlah, bek tu de stori.

Begitu sampai, gua langsung disambut tatapan bingung dari seorang Rin, yang sedang duduk memeluk kakinya di lantai, dengan pose _lesehan_.

"Ngapain lo kesini?"

"Gua nyariin lo lagi!~" jawab gua dengan riangnya.

"Da pa'an?" lanjutnya.

"Cuma mau nanya, emang lo suka siapa?" serentak wajah Rin memerah.

Ternyata gua juga terkena virusnya Joni untuk menjadi seorang yang blak-blakkan.

"Ng-nggak ada!" kata Rin ketus. Aku tahu dia berbohong. Dari raut wajahnya. Dasar, jadi cewek kok gampang ditebak!

"Bohong!" kataku sembari duduk disamping Rin dan menatapnya lekat-lekat. Gua lihat wajahnya semakin memerah.

"Ka-kalo lo suka siapa?" tanya Rin.

Kesempatan gua, gua akan mendeklarasikan cinta gua yang tulus kepada Rin dengan spanduk yang akan digantung di Bunderan H.I, dengan banyak riasan _'lope-lope' _yang buanyak.

.

Gak, sih, becanda. Tapi bagian deklarasi gua gak' bohong.

"...Lo." buset dah nih mulut, blak-blakkannya dirimu.

"... A-apa Len?" tanya Rin lagi. Ditambah dengan tatapan cengo, dengan mulut yang berbentuk seperti angka nol, atau telur, atau ban mobil, terserahlah mau disebut apa.

"Aishiteru..~" kata gua lagi.

"A-a-aa..." Rin hanya gelagapan sembari mengeluarkan semburat merah.

"Gak usah dijawab sekarang juga gak papa 'kok. Duluan ya, gua mau balik ke kelas." Pelajaran Biologi sudah berakhir ini. Kalau gua diam disamping Rin, gua malah malu sendiri. Gua merasa wajah gua _blushing _yang tak' terhingga.

Waktu gua mau berjalan pergi, ada seseorang yang menarik ujung seragam gua. tidak lain dan tidak bukan, Rin.

"T-tunggu Len..." katanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hmm, jawabannya?"

"A-ai-shiteru.." katanya dengan pelan, disertai wajah yang semerah tomat.

"He? Aku gak denger~" senyuman nakal menghiasi wajah keceku.

APA? APA? SEJAK KAPAN GUA MENJADI ALIM DAN BERKATA 'AKU'?

"A-ahhh, jangan buat gue ngulangin' kata-kata itu!~" katanya lagi.

"Hehehe, iya deh~ Kata gua seraya mencium pipi Rin.

_First kiss?_ Nanti saja, nggak' elit kalau lagi di sekolah. xD

* * *

><p>Tanpa mereka sadari ada seseorang yang mengintai mereka, tepatnya mengambil foto.<p>

JEPRET!

.

"Fufufu, dapet deh~"

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

* * *

><p>1 week later~<p>

"Buh bye, Rin~" kata Len seraya meninggalkan seorang gadis yang menjabat sebagai pacarnya.

"Jaa nee, Len~" kata Rin sembari melambaikan tangan dan masuk kerumahnya.

Pulang bersama bagi mereka sudah menjadi ritual tersendiri, seperti sekarang.

Jerawat Rin juga menghilang, keesokkan harinya setelah mereka jadian.

_First kiss_ Rin? Sudah direbut Len dikencan pertama mereka~ ;) Readers jangan ngiri ya~ (Author sendiri juga ngiri kok)

.

"Tadaima~" teriak Rin.

"HUAHAHAHAHAHHAHA, BUEKEKEKEKEK, XIXXIXIXIXIIXI, WKWKWKWKKW, XOXOXOXOO" Suara apa atau tepatnya siapa itu?

Itu adalah... suara Lily!

Tanpa basa dan basi, Rin berlari menuju kamar kakaknya.

"Plis deh, kalo ketawa jangan lebbhe!"

"Gimana gua gak ketawa?" kata Lily sembari menyodorkan sebuah majalah kedepan wajah Rin.

Itu adalah majalah sekolah, setiap bulan majalah itu akan dikirim kerumah muridnya masing-masing (Author: beuh, enak =3=). Majalah tersebut berisi tentang kehidupan murid-murid disekolah, majalah itu sendiri juga disusun oleh anggota jurnalistik.

Dan berita utamanya...

'_Jerawat Membawa Berkah'_

_By: Hatsune Miku_

'_Rin Kagamine, mendapat musibah sekaligus berkah saat ia mendapat jerawat. Gue dengan tidak sengaja mendapatkan foto ini? Keren 'kan?'_

Dan di artikel tersebut terdapat foto Len yang sedang mencium pipi Rin, tepatnya didekat jerawatnya.

.

.

.

"Lily Nee-chan, kunci _road roller_ aku mana yach?~"

.

.

**Owari**

* * *

><p>Jelek ya? mangapkan daku T~T).<p>

Makasi udh membaca, kalo berkenan_ ken ai get yor ripiu, plis? :3 (Can i get your review, please? :3)_


End file.
